Played for Fools
by RippledOcean
Summary: -note, Before Denzel, Marlene or Aerith existed- Zack and Cloud both love Tifa, Tifa knows deep down she loves Cloud but she doesn't want to admit so she tries as hard as she possibly can to fall for Zack. Will Zack and Cloud both be played as fools?
1. Seventh Heaven

**I have two Final Fantasy Fan Fictions(four words beginning with 'F' ^^) that I want to start writing. I wanted to give myself a break as ive got 6 Stories to finish... and I'm nowhere near finishing any! ;o! But i'm still pushing myself that extra mile. My very first fan fic was my FF7 one and I hate it now i think i could've done it soo much better! -.- ah well.. Yeh, I have two, one about Cloud and Tifa being in love as teens! And another about Cloud and Zack both loving her, I only just thought about the Cloud and Zack one (Like literally 10 seconds before i started writing this) so im trying to write them before I forget! :D sorry for the EXTRA long paragraph, but yeh... xD thanks for reading...if you did..like if you just skipped it...HOW IGNORANT bahaha i probably just dissed everyone, no one reads these right? o.o'**

''ugh where is everyone!'' Tifa asked her best friend Yuffie

''I dont know Tifa!'' She said looking at her watch ''Are you sure you put the right time on the flyers?''

''Im sure!''

''Then people should be arriving soon...where's Cloud any way?''

''Delivery''

''Zack?''

''Mission''

''It's boring by ourselves!''

They had been waiting for at least half an hour and still no one had turned up! Tifa hoped she did put the right time on the flyers...

''I'm just going to check the flyers'' she said unsure

''Okay, I'll wait for people''

The dark haired beauty left the brand new seventh heaven bar, it was the opening today and no one had turned up. She saw one of the flyers across the street and quickly ran across the road.

'NEW BAR OPEN TODAY! 5PM! FIRST HOUR ALL DRINKS FREE!'

Now that she read it back, it does sound a little desperate. She didn't mind, she was just happy that she put the right time on it. She continued to check every flyer around the block, every single one said the right time. She heard Fenrir's engine and before she could even turn she was swooped off her feet onto the back of Clouds Bike

''CLOUD!''

''what?''

''DONT DO THAT AGAIN!''

''sorry''

She just held onto him until they reached the bar. He helped her down and they opened the door

''SURPRISE!'' Yuffie yelled

''WHAT? Oh my gosh! Everyone's here!'' Everyone was literally in the bar, Tifa was surprised. _When did they come?_

''It took you AGES to go out, Everyone was hid upstairs! As soon as you went everyone came! If only you just left quicker!''

''oh wow! Thanks Yuffie!''

''Don't mention it, Cloud was in on it too!''

She turned to Cloud. Cloud never normally did things like this.

''Actually it was all his idea!''

Cloud even looked surprised when Yuffie said that

''well, thanks Cloud'' Tifa hugged him and he hugged back. She liked his hugs.

''Tifa!'' She turned to find Zack waving at her, she waved back

''Zack? Your here too!'' walking towards him

''Yea'' He smiled ''Oh! Hey I got you something'' He took out a little box wrapped in silver paper

She undone the green ribbon and opened it to find a shot glass ''Aww thanks!'' she looked at it closer, It was engraved 'Seventh Heaven' all she could do was smile.

''C'mon then! Serve the drinks!'' A Familiar Voice yelled

''Barrett!''

''I'm afraid so lil' lady!''

Everyone was at the bar, and Tifa was as happy as ever, the first day and everyone from Midgar was here...but Barrett was right, she really needed to serve drinks. Tifa laughed to herself.

Cloud was next to her serving drinks; he didn't ever leave her side, he didn't want to. Whenever Tifa was about to clear away the glasses Yuffie did it. Tifa noticed her wink to Cloud. Cloud looked at Tifa straight after then turned away as soon as he saw her look at him. She saw him blush, it was sweet. He looked up realising her laughing at him

''what?''

''Cloud, you're really cute''

Cloud weren't sure what she was on about so he just smiled.

''Hey Tifa! Need any help serving?'' Zack walked behind the bar, In between Cloud and Tifa

She saw his smile disappear. It made her own disappear. _What does Cloud have against Zack? _She thought

''Tifa?'' Zack repeated, Tifa forgot she was even supposed to reply

''Oh sorry Zack, and no Cloud and I can handle everything. Thanks anyways''

Cloud was smiling once again, a cheeky kind of grin

''oh..okay then. Call me if you need help''

''Will do''

She turned to Cloud, Her chocolate eyes locked on his Mako ones''Cloud your staying here tonight right? You don't have a delivery do you?''

''...no i dont'' he lied

''Are you sure...arent you supposed to deliver something to Shinra?''

''yeah. But that's midday, Tifa. Your memory is going'' He just wanted to stay with Tifa, so he acted like it was midday, even though she was sure it was night.

''okay then, I'll get you some clean bed sheets after we've shut the bar''

''i can do it, you've been really busy lately; you must be tired''

''It's fine Cloud, I'll do it''

''But I want to do it''

''are we really having an argument about who is going to take the sheets out of the airing cupboard?''

''it would seem so. But I'm doing it''

''fine, but them I'm actually putting it over your duvet, because your useless at that''

''then I need practise, so i'll do that too'' he smiled at me

''Cloud, you dont have to''

''yea but i want-''

''SHUT UP YOU TWO!'' Yuffie yelled ''Honestly, your having a lovers' quarrel over a flipping bed sheet!''

Zack looked over at the couple, they did look like a real couple having a couples argument, and they did live together...

''JUST GO OUT ALREADY!''

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't realise how close they were next to each other, If Cloud tilted his chin down, and Tifa's up; they would pretty much be kissing

''You two do like each other right?''

''Yuffie?''

''I mean Tifa, you ALWAYS talk about him. How you love his smile and his hair''

''YUFFIE?''

''And Cloud what you said about Tifa's boo-''Cloud held Yuffie's mouth so she couldn't spill anymore

''Boo...boots! i love your boots!'' Cloud quickly grinned and walked Yuffie upstairs

''your drunk!'' he yelled at her giving her a glass of water

''its true though, you two do love each other''

''..what is it that she says about me?''

''she says that-''

''ehum?'' Tifa said from behind ''Yuffie I think you'd better go home''

''Gotcha! SYANARA! LOVE YA!'' she said as she tumbled down the stairs

''you were taking advantage of a drunken child to get her to spill my thoughts on you?''

''...no..no it weren't like that..so Tifa, who's watching the bar?'' Changing the subject

''DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! You were...and Zack''

''Oh it would be him''

''what do you mean by that?''

''it's just... you can tell he likes you!''

Tifa blinked and sat next to Cloud

''and you care why if he does?''

''because then...then I don't stand a chance do i?''..

**Okay okay! Done. I like it, although I know I kinda rushed it with the love parts but oh well ''/ hope you liked it, review ^^**

**Cloey - somewhere in my house..o.o**


	2. I'm in love with you

**Guys, omg i did this chapter the same night or.. the day after i posted my first one! BUT when i closed it it said 'save, yes or no'I CLICKED NO D: and i really couldn't be bothered to do it again...but i have to -.- oh and just realised the line in the first chapter '**''then I need practise, so i'll do that too'' he smiled at me ** the me is supposed to be smiled at Tifa, its because i started as first person but then i changed it and blates forgot to change that one, sorry! **

Tifa glanced at Cloud for a while. She didn't know how to respond; did she really just hear what she thought she heard?

''I take by your silence then there really is no chance-''

Tifa kissed him gently. Cloud took the kiss by surprise, his eyes were open and closed when he realised he was kissing her back. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and she felt his on her waist. They were as one with the kiss, each others movements parallel with one another. He brushed through her hair. There were heavy footsteps leading from the bottom to the top of the stairs. Cloud and Tifa instantly shot away from each other.

''hey, are you guys going to help close up?'' Zack said when he reached the top

Tifa brushed through her hair with her fingers ''yeah, sorry I left it. I'll be down just a minute''

''Kay'' Zack walked back down the stairs he had only just came up

Tifa began walking towards the stairs after sorting her hair. Cloud quickly sat up and took her hand. She turned to look at him

''we can talk later, okay Cloud? I promise''

He nodded silently and waiting a moment after she left. He walked up to the mirror in the bathroom, washed his face with cold water and walked downstairs.

The bar had less people but more sound. Zack and Tifa were serving drinks and Barrett was singing karaoke as loud as he possibly could.

''Ah Cloud, Finally! Could you help us out?''

''yea, sure''

Cloud served the rest of the crowed until twelve when the bar shut.

''k, everyone out'' Zack attempted trying to show off to Tifa, although no one took any notice and ignored him

''HEY! Every sad sap still in here by the time I count to ten won't be able to remember anything by morning after ive done with them!'' Cloud yelled

Every single person,including Barrett, ran as Cloud started to count.

''Nicely done, Cloud!''

''no problem Tifa''

Zack was starring at Cloud with envy and walked over to Tifa

''need any help clearing away?''

''no, I think Cloud and I can handle a few glasses. You should be on your way; Thanks for dropping by''

''Anytime'' He kissed her cheek and quickly left before either Tifa or Cloud could protest

''well that was weird'' Tifa stated

''unbelievable'' Cloud said rolling his eyes

They both tried to forget about it while Tifa began to clear away the glasses left on the table and Cloud washed the glasses left on the bar surface. There was a shatter of glass and Tifa rushed over to Cloud

''sorry, it slipped''

''I'll get a broom'' Cloud was going to argue how he could pick it up himself but she already left to get a broom

Cloud knelt to pick the glass. As he reached for the last piece the pieces in his left hand slipped in his grip and sliced his palm. He cursed trying to stay as quiet as possible so Tifa wouldn't hear. He tried wiping the blood on his clothes, but the blood was flowing from his palm rapidly. Tifa came in with a broom. The broom dropped and she ran over at the sight of Cloud bleeding.

''Are you okay? What happened?''

''its nothing its just a cut''

She took his hand and examined it ''that isn't just a _cut, _its bleeding everywhere''

''it doesn't hurt''

''do you need a bandage?''

''no''

''do you want me to clean it?''

''no''

''are you sure?''

''yes''

''but what if-''

''Tifa! I'm fine''

''okay..sorry, i got worried''

''don't worry about me, I'll clean it up. You can go to bed, I won't be long''

Tifa nodded and went upstairs. A little while later Cloud walked up. He opened Tifa's door; she was asleep. He smiled gently and closed the door

''Cloud?'' was heard from behind the door he had just closed

He opened it again to make sure he weren't imagining ''yes?''

''I'm sorry, I forgot. I promised you we could talk''

''It's alright, we can talk tomorrow if you're tired''

''No, come in. I am tired but to be honest I can't sleep''

He walked in quietly and sat on her sofa facing the bed which she was sat up on

''why can't you sleep?''

''what did you mean by earlier?'' She quickly said ''did you-''

''I meant what I said. I wouldn't stand a chance against Zack. He's SOLDIER and I'm just a delivery boy. How am I even supposed to attempt to compete with that?''

''So what your saying is you-''

''I love you'' He paused ''No I dont, I'm _in_ love with you''

Tifa didn't know how to respond, she did love Cloud.

''I love.. I mean I'm in love with you too''

''your what?''

''In love with you''

''Tifa, if you are feeling pressured to say this..If you don't please say so''

She slapped her palms against the bed which lifter her a tad

''I'm not being pressured into saying anything Cloud! I can finally say it and now you don't want me to!''

''Its just a shock. I thought you would've told me''

''Of course I wouldn't! You're so quiet! I can never tell what you're thinking or feeling! If you turned me down...it would've been so awkward''

''sorry''

There was a moments silence and Cloud walked to leave the room

''Cloud''

He stopped in front of the door and next to the bed

''I do honestly love you'' Tifa said gently not wanting him to leave

He turned to her and bent down to kiss her on her head. She accepted it and then pulled him down onto the bed into a kiss...

**Yes.. you can kinda guess what is going to happen next..and im a young writer so i fell kinda awkward writing it :L! So yea.. ;] i can do flirting and kisses...no stuff really beyond that :L next chapter should be on in at least a week...its my birthday tomorrow (January 30****th**** if your reading this late..) so i might not be able to write so i'm trying to get as much of all my fanfics..like at least one more chapter on all of them :L by today so..i better get cracking!**


	3. Too much fun?

**Woaah, its been 3 months! I'm sorry, AGAIN my laptop charger broke;) i got a new one though...might break again;) lets hope not:L anywayss... cause i haven't been in writing for a while my writing may be a bit rusty at first so give me a chance okay:D i love you:D**

Tifa's eyes flickered awake as the sun brightly shone through a small gap in the curtains, hitting her chocolate brown eyes. _Cloud?_ She thought. She turned but he was not beside her like he was as she fell asleep. _Please...It couldn't have been a dream..._

''You're finally awake.'' Cloud said as he walked in holding a tray ''I bought you breakfast.''

''Really? Cloud you didn't have to, I could've made something later—''

''You always make _me_ things...Why can't I make you something?''

Tifa tried not to make eye contact as she started to grin

''C'mon Tifa! I'm not that bad a cook! Just eat your eggs''

''This is an egg?'' She said spitting it out ''I thought it was an omelette, Its burnt...how can you burn an egg?'' she said laughing

''Oh shut up'' he said tackling her while laughing himself

She looked up at him on top of her and smiled. ''What time is it?'' she asked

''eleven''

''what! The bar!'' Tifa jumped to quickly open the bar and crashed into Cloud, causing her to fall on top of Cloud

''You're on top now? I see how it is.'' Cloud laughed

Tifa went to get off of him but Cloud pulled her back down ''It's alright, Zack's downstairs. The Sunday mornings are never busy anyways''

''I still need to shower and freshen up, make some edible food''

''You're not going anywhere'' Cloud winked ''And my food was edible!''

''...Then why is it still on the plate and not in my belly?'' She laughed

He looked up at the food then into her eyes ''You want me to force it down your throat?''

They both laughed and she realised she was still on top so sat up but was then forced down again

''Uhr..Cloud?''

''Yes?''

''Let go?''

''I told you. You're not going anywhere''

''But I need to shower...''

''well I'm not letting go''

''then you're coming in the shower with me'' Tifa joked

''okay then''

''wait..what?''

''you suggested it'' He picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

''I was joking..'' she said watching him undress

''oh..well I need a shower, excuse me can you leave?''

''NO! I'm getting a shower so YOU get out!''

''I'm already half undressed, which you've noticed right''

He could see the redness in Tifa's cheeks. She couldn't help it, he had the body of a god! But she was determined to win the shower so she slipped off her over top and vest.

''yea, well now I'm half undressed so I'm going in the shower''

Cloud knew she wouldn't fully strip so he teased her, he didn't want a shower anyways...just some fun.

''First one to fully strip gets the shower'' he smirked knowing she wouldn't

_Oh he wants to play that game? ...oh..but Zack is downstairs...BUT I NEED THE SHOWER, let's do this _

Tifa was stood in her shorts and bra. She slipped off her shorts, Cloud did the same with his baggy pants. _DAMN!_

The couple were both stood in their underwear, Cloud in plain white boxers and Tifa in a laced bra with matching pants. She hesitated to unclip her bra but did so, Cloud watched it fall to the floor then his eyes met her eyes. She knew he was trying so hard not to look, she knew she would win.

Tifa's smirk then dropped as did his boxers. He won?...No Tifa wouldn't let that happen she also took her last piece of clothing off and casually walked to the shower. Cloud joined her which she found awkward at first but acted chilled out so Cloud wouldn't notice but she could see his facial expression, he thought the same.

She giggled ''Get out''

''No,''

''Yes''

''No!''

''I was here first!''

''I stripped first''

''You had less clothes!''

''You..you...''

''haha! Just get out Cloud, I know you had a shower while I was asleep. The wet towel was in my room''

''Why cant we shower together?''

She didn't answer. Did he not find this awkward?

''I mean..we slept together...''

''That's different''

''How?''

''Cloud..C'mon let me shower...Zack's downstairs he might hear''

''so what if he can..your not keeping us a secret'' he laughed and Tifa stayed quiet ''Your not..are you?''

''To be honest Cloud...I didn't think we were exactly a _thing_ yet''

''But you told me-''

''I know what I said...and what you said...''

''You regret it?'' He began stepping out of the shower

''No, Of course I dont regret—''

''Whatever Tifa, have a nice shower''

And Tifa heard the door slam before she could even respond. She quickly showered, she would normally sing but she weren't in the mood. Picking up her normal black attire and put it on and creeped downstairs. Zack was still serving demanding customers

''need any help?''

''Yes please Tifa, It's not that busy but these guys can drink!''

She laughed ''I know''

After a few rounds the question got asked ''Hey, where did Cloud go?''

''uhr..'' Tifa had no clue...he just walked out. She didn't think he actually left the house.

''Is everything alright?'' Zack asked

She looked into his eyes...just like Clouds but Zack's...they stood out because of his dark hair

''Tifa?'' he asked again as she didn't hear due to staring at him

''huh? Oh..yeah, everything's fine.''

''Then I hope you dont mind me asking...but'' He scratched the back of his head

''would you go on a date with me?''

''What?'' Tifa responded shocked. When Cloud said Zack liked her, she thought he was just jealous...Zack actually likes her.

''I knew it was a bad idea'' He turned ''Just forget I said—''

''I will''

''really?''

''yeah, why not? It will be fun''

''Oh thank you Tifa! The Tulip Bay! I'll pick you up around 7 tomorrow!'' He said as he left

_The Tulip Bay?...I'm sure that is one of the most expensive restaurants around!...Now...to deal with Cloud..._

**Hey, i know much didn't happen...but I'm just getting myself back into the story! I hope i haven't disappointed my readers! :/ :'( **


End file.
